


Night and Day

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Spike fills the hours...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 004 - Hours

After patrol, after Buffy has dismissed him and stormed off for home, Spike takes a circuitous route through silent streets. In the dark shadows beneath an old tree, he is a darker shadow, his presence betrayed only by the glow of a cigarette.

The remaining hours of the night are spent outside of Buffy's bedroom window, listening to the soft sound of her breathing, the rustle of her skin on satin sheets...

He lingers until the sun forces his retreat.

And while he sleeps away the daylight hours, his chest rises and falls in the remembered rhythm of her breath.


End file.
